


mark lee: exposed!

by subunit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But only a little, Canon Compliant, Crack, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, but not really, five months since mark graduated, fuck smtown lives, it turns into crack halfway, rated t because mark swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subunit/pseuds/subunit
Summary: When Donghyuck barged inside his room to record a vlive, Mark didn't really expect himself to be stuck in a situation where Jaemin starts exposing Mark while the others, including Donghyuck, are laughing at him.





	mark lee: exposed!

**Author's Note:**

> im back after two years but im an nct stan now lets get it

**K!**  @morkhyucki  
MARKDHYCUUICK VLIVE OMG WE'RE FED  
  
21 replies          452 Retweets          1,902 Likes

  
               **K!**  @morkhyucki  
               _replying to_ @morkhyucki  
              OKAYSYHDD THE OTHER DREAMIES JUST APPEARED 7DREAM VLIVE IMS OSOHUAPPY

  
**K!**  @morkhyucki  
_replying to_ @morkhyucki  
GO WATCH THE VLIVE GUYS WE MAY NOT HAVE THIS CHASNCE AGAIN IMFACTIUAIKLY CRYIHJG 

  
**K!**  @morkhyucki  
_replying to_  @morkhyucki  
BRB IMGOGNNA SOB FOR AMKOMENT

 

 **eggy**  @d9ngy7ck  
honestly my heart is FILLED with happiness knowing  
mark may not be part of dream anymore but they  
still keep up with each other #####crying  
  
321 replies         8,921 Retweets         10.3K Likes

 

 **Peter**  @yutafanmail  
RENJUN LOOKS SO GOOD FOR WHY  
  
8 replies         462 Retweets          920 Likes

 

 **hannah**  @ch9nl9  
CHENELE S HAi R . UNNIES IMSHAJKIIN G G. GGGG  
  
3 replies          233 Retweets          534 Likes

 

 **BU#N**  @loonaczns  
OHMYGODFODJS THIS CONVERDASTOIPN SEEMS  
DIFFERENT ARE THEY DOING IT OHMYOGO D  
THEY ARE-  
  
**tim!!!**  @chuutzen  
****_replying to_  @loonaczns  
DOING WHAT

  
**BU#N**  @loonaczns  
****_replying to_  @chuutzen  
JAEMINS EXPOSSIJG MARKHYUSLKCK IM  
CRYIGNGLAUGHIN NG

  
**tim!!!**  @chuutzen  
****_replying to_  @loonaczns  
OHMYGOOD FOR REAL?!?!?! I HAVE TO  
HJEAR THIS

 

It’s been exactly a year ever since Mark left NCT DREAM. And Donghyuck thought that calls for a ‘celebration’. Said celebration was honestly just teasing Mark in front of viewers in their vlive. At around 7pm, he told the managers that he’ll be doing a vlive with Mark and surprisingly enough, their managers agreed. And so, he barged inside Mark’s room, a camera in one hand and a party hat on the other. He was wearing one himself, a large grin adorning his face.  
  
Mark looked at him like he was crazy, when he heard Donghyuck came in. He was only wearing a tank top and when he saw the camera, he immediately threw a pillow at Donghyuck’s face, making the camera fall to the ground.   
  
(“Ah, Mark hyung! You made me drop my phone!”  
  
“S-Sorry...Haechan, are you recording?”  
  
“Vlive.”  
  
“What! Why! You didn’t inform me!”  
  
“To celebrate!”  
  
“What in the- Ugh, hold on, I have to put a shirt on first.”)  
  
The vlive started out pretty well. Once Donghyuck told him about why he was streaming, Mark played along quickly, answering questions Donghyuck gave him and reading comments about how cute Donghyuck looked or how handsome Mark looked earlier in that tank top, courtesy of Mark blushing really hard.  
  
(“How does it feel to not be able to promote as Dream?”  
  
“You literally asked me this a year ago.”  
  
“And now I’m asking you again.”  
  
“Uh, well, it still saddens me, you know? Being in Dream was such an experience, even though I felt like the group’s babysitter than a leader, I had so much fun being with you guys.”  
  
“Liar. You literally called Jisung’s pet ugly just three days ago.”  
  
“Haechan-”)  
  
And with that, the Dreamies came barging inside Mark’s room, screaming about how Jisung’s pet hamster was not ugly, trying to put Mark to his place because he ‘hurt Jisung’s feelings’. Laughter filled the room, an exchange of banters here and there, Mark thinks this was kind of nice. He missed this kind of feeling. Seeing Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung all in the same place again made his heart swell. Five months may not be that long but it felt like a lifetime to him especially without the people he considers close to his heart. He thought, 'I want this to last'.  
  
But he might just have to reconsider that after ending up in this situation.

Something feels off. The moment Jaemin and Renjun starts talking quietly in the corner while Donghyuck and Chenle hog the camera, telling the viewers something about Jaemin's drama, Mark can sense a storm coming. Especially if it's Jaemin and Renjun? God knows what will happen. 

Chenle laughs one last time before Donghyuck says, "That's pretty much it. Jaemin's drama finished ages ago but I only got to watch it last week and I must say, Jaemin's a pretty great actor!" 

"Thank you, Haechannie," Jaemin coos. "Can I say something next?" 

"Sure!" Donghyuck hands his phone to Jaemin and Jaemin  _snickers._

Hm. 

"Alright so guys! I'm pretty sure you want a story, right? Everybody would want an interesting story, right, right?" Jaemin looks over at the others and they nod in agreement, without knowing what kind of 'story' Jaemin is about to tell. Mark raises a brow at him and he feels like this was going to be about him. If it was about him snoring, he wouldn't mind, that story's been told over and over again in radio shows. Hell, he even had Donghyuck expose him for farting too much once in a vlive a while back. Mark thinks, 'Maybe it's nothing'. 

"Okay, so, earlier at around 1AM, I woke up. Well, not really woke up since I was just on my phone," Jaemin chuckles. The other guys seem to be all ears for this one. "And I was hungry! So I went down to check the fridge if there was any food, because last time I checked, Jisung ate all my brownies." He throws a quick glare at Jisung and the younger just laughs sheepishly. 

"Anyway, I went down and I didn't expect the lights in the living room to be on since no one else was awake other than me but I remembered that Haechannie stayed the night at the Dream dorms because he was working on a song? I think?" Jaemin looks at Donghyuck and Donghyuck just nods signaling that he's right. Mark doesn't even notice that even he was listening to Jaemin's story. "Right, so it was literally 1AM and I was about to tell Haechan to go sleep because it was unhealthy and we had schedules the next day. So I peeked..."

 _Hm, this seems familiar._ Mark thinks to himself. 

Renjun, who was beside him, starts laughing. Mark turns his head and sees Renjun smirking at him as well as Jaemin. He tilts his head in confusion. Nothing really special happened last night? He looks at the other memebers' faces for anything and everything seemed normal. Except for Donghyuck who looks like he was catching up to Jaemin's story. But as for Mark, he's still pretty clueless. 

"Continue, continue!" Jisung chants. 

"Okay... Well, so I peeked and there was Donghyuck, working on the song with his laptop open." 

_Wait._

Mark looks over at Donghyuck. 

"And there was Ma-" 

It clicks. He remembers what happened last night and Jaemin, that snitch! Was planning to expose him in front of thousands of Nctzens. He immediately gets up from where he's seated and covers Jaemin's mouth in order to stop him from saying anything more than that. Jaemin starts laughing against his hand and the others seemed to have caught on, considering the fact that Jeno and Renjun start pulling him off Jaemin. Mark starts screaming to cancel out any voices that dare expose him further. 

And holy shit, Jeno and Renjun are  _strong._ They successfully pull him off, making him sit back down as Jaemin continues his story. 

"Okay so, Mark hyung was beside him and get this!" 

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

"Mark hyung, shut up!"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

"Hyung!"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

Jeno covers his mouth.

"Okay, anyway, basically I caught Mark hyung literally  _draped_ over at Haechan, asking for cuddles. Can you believe that?!" Jaemin starts laughing. 

Mark has never wanted a hole to swallow him whole until now.  _This shithead just exposed me in a vlive! While nctzens are watching! I'm ruined._ And so he decides, that's it. He licks Jeno's hand and Jeno retreats, screaming in disgust. Mark ignores him and walks over to Jaemin but he feels at loss for words because he's too  _embarrassed_ to even get a word out, this is the worst. Donghyuck was sitting prettily in front of him, fucking  _giggling._ Mark ducks his head, trying to hide the color rising to his cheeks. 

"Mark hyung was even whining when Haechannie didn't pay attention to him. Guys, he pouted!" 

"No I didn't!" 

"He did." 

"Lee Donghyuck-" 

"Guys, don't judge Mark hyung by the way he acts on camera, okay? I literally caught him  _whining_ for Haechan's attention-" 

"Na Jaemin, if you don't-" 

Jaemin chuckles, shushing Mark up. "Hush, hyung. They haven't even heard the best part yet!" 

"What best part!" Mark looks petrified. 

Jaemin looks mischievous, with the glint in his eyes. "Just kidding. There is no best part. Or is there? Kidding!" 

"Jaemin, I swear." Mark glares. 

"Aw, don't worry, hyung! I was just telling czennies about it so they would stop thinking that you're some kind of... Meanie," Jaemin pats him in the back and Mark glares at him, but then raises a brow, indicating that he absolutely has no idea what Jaemin was going on about. "Some fans think you hate us because you always push us away but that's not true, right guys? Mark hyung is actually really affectionate off cam. He's just shy!" 

"And gay!" 

"Park Jisung!" 

"Kidding, kidding."

Mark blushes and Donghyuck touches his nape softly while chuckling. "Yeah, he's actually really clingy." 

"Am not." Mark mumbles, playfully hitting Donghyuck's chest. But no doubt, the pink tint on his cheeks were still visible. 

They stare at each other for a split second. And Renjun notices so he grabs the phone to divert the fans' attention. "So, yeah! Basically, what we're trying to say is that... Please don't think of Mark hyung like that because he's a really good guy. We're all friends and he would never do something that would hurt us."

"Yeah!" Chenle chimes in. "Even though it's been months since he left Dream, we're all still close and that would never change. We've been with Mark hyung for a long time and just because we're in different groups now doesn't mean the bond we have will just suddenly disappear. We love Mark hyung and Mark hyung loves us!"

"Well said, Chenle." Donghyuck smiles at the younger before handing the phone back to Mark. 

"But he loves Haechannie hyung more." Chenle adds cheekily and Mark just rolls his eyes. 

"Y-Yeah, I would like to apologize if I ever caused any misunderstandings. Even though they're brats, I would never hate on them! We're family here." Mark clarifies once his face cooled down. 

"Manager hyung is gonna kill us." Jisung mutters, laughing. 

 

 **tim!!!** @chuutzen   
HOLY SHIT WE-

2 replies          19 Retweets          32 Likes

 

 **K!** @morkhyucki  
MARK BEING CLINGY AND AFFECTIONATE AT HYUCK  
AT 1AM??/??? THE ONLY CONCEPT EVER 

211 replies          2,347 Retweets          5,681 Likes

 

 **eggy** @d9ngh7ck  
COULD MARKHYUCK BE ANY GAYER THE ANSWER  
IS YES 

189 replies          6,729 Retweets          10K Likes

 

 **bon <3 **@7dre8mies  
OKAY BUT MARKHYUCK ASIDE THE FACT THAT   
THEY KNEW ABOUT SOME NCTZENS THINKING   
MARK DOESNT ACTUALLY LIKE THE MEMBERS   
SADDENED ME ... THE WAY HIS FACE FELL IM   
DEVASTATED 

42 replies          311 Retweets          982 Likes

 

 

(Well, Mark's just glad Jaemin didn't include the part where he was being a whiny little bitch in front of Donghyuck. If he did, he wouldn't know what to do anymore. 

"Oh, so you hate me now, is that it?" 

        "Hyung, I said no such thing."

"Why won't you cuddle me! This is homophobia!"

        "Idiot, how would that be homophobia?" 

        "Because I'm gay and inconvenienced?"

        Donghyuck laughs and boops his nose. "Dork."

        "Yeah, dork that needs his boyfriend to cuddle him."

        "Why are you being especially clingy today?" 

        "Is that a bad thing?"

        "Never." ) 

 

 

 **NCT ✓** @NCTsmtown 

예, 저는 소년을 좋아합니다.

10.8K replies          239K Retweets         506K Likes

 

 **NCT ✓** @NCTsmtown 

누군가가 공식 NCT 계정을 해킹하고 현재 누가 누구인지 알아 내기 우리 위해 최선을 다하고   
있습니다. 우리는 사과하고 싶습니다.  우리가 알아 내면 곧 업데이트 할 것입니다. 이해해   
주셔서 감사합니다.  
  
  - SMTOWN 

9K replies          10.2K Retweets         14K Likes

 

 **NCT ✓**  @NCTsmtown   
  
해킹 된, 내 엉덩이.

 

 **NCT ✓** @NCTsmtown 

게이 권리! - 동맠

300K replies          872K Retweets         2M Likes

 

 

"Do you think that was worth it?" Mark chuckles softly, nuzzling his face into Donghyuck's neck after sending three of the most controversial tweets in NCT's history. "We could get in trouble. Or worse, fired."

"I know." Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

"Exa-"

"Mark. Haechan. The CEO wants to see you."

 

 

 

 

 **allkpop ✓** @allkpop

SMTOWN announces their first gay couple through a video entitled "그건 사실이야."  
addressing NCT's Mark and Haechan and the truth about their relationship.   
allkpop.com/article/markhyuckoutsold/023213

300K replies          45K Retweets         283K Likes

 

 **K!** @morkhyucki

IMSHAKIGN G UNNIES 

32 replies          1,232 Retweets         4,274 Likes

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was not proof read we die like men
> 
> just a few things:  
> > first tweet is mark's, second is sm, third is hyuck and fourth is markhyuck^_^  
> > in the end, smtown said fuck it and let them be (i got lazy and it SHOWS)  
> > translations:  
> 예, 저는 소년을 좋아합니다.: Yes, I like boys.  
> 누군가가 공식 NCT 계정을 해킹했고 우리는 누가 누군지 알아 내기 위해 최선을 다하고 있습니다.양해 해 주셔서 감사합니다.: Someone is hacking the official NCT account and we are working on figuring out who is who. Thank you for your patience.  
> 해킹 된, 내 엉덩이.: Hacked, my ass.  
> 게이 권리! - 동맠: Gay rights! - markhyuck  
> 그건 사실이야.: It's true.  
> > i got lazy towards the end and it SHOWS  
> > if the korean sentences are wrong, im SOSOSOSOSO sorry, my korean isn't very good yet and i still tried to use google translate for thisT_______T  
> > im open to criticism n stuff:D  
> > literally wrote this in like 30 mins im sowwy if there are any typos!!!!  
> > if the usernames used for this fic really exists im Sorry 
> 
> i still have to work on rushing my fics too muchT___T


End file.
